Own Kind
by Legacy Now
Summary: When love comes so strong, there's no right or wrong... Your love is your life.


**Own Kind**

* * *

Arcee was fried.

No, _beyond_ dead when Elita 1 placed two and two together and came up with her conclusion. Just slightly after Knock Out snuck out of her room from her window quietly and out into the alley…

"_Take Delta47, it's the shortest and quickest way out of here before anyone can see you…!" _

"_I'll be back, I promise you…!"_

She could still feel his kiss across her lips, even though they were apart.

"_I love you…!"_

"_I love you… so much!"_

After looking out the window of Arcee's room, Elita's optics was between rage and tears.

"What in Primus's name are you doing, fooling around with that _'Con_…!" the question sounded like a statement when she spat out the hateful word.

Arcee knew Elita for a long time. They were practically sisters, looking out for each other on the battlefield. She trust Elita until the Allspark faded out, and she knew Elita would do the same. With what just happened, Arcee wouldn't know if Elita would even _look_ at her.

Arcee didn't know how she fell for Knock Out. It all started when she was injured by a sudden gun shot, and she hid in an alcove until she could piece herself up back together… then he came, and he was luckily a medic. For the enemy. She thought she was done for, but instead of more guns aiming for her death, he _helped_ her. She couldn't believe why a 'Con like him would help an Autobot. After that encounter, every time they ran into each other with their fellow comrades, it would only get more awkward. Then when they were alone, a tad separated from the fighting their battalions had… he kissed her. From that point, that's what started 'them'.

"You know what Decepticons are like," began Elita, almost borderline on hysterical. "Ruthless, insensitive, cruel… The only difference is that he's the worst of them all!"

Tears began to roll down Elita's faceplates. Arcee could feel tears on her face as well. She didn't mean her feelings for another to hurt her best friend and sister. She loved another… but she hurt the other.

"Stick to your own kind, forget him!" continued Elita. "He'll only give you sorrow. He has no spark, he torchers our kind, Arcee. Do you know what he has done?"

He kissed her… touched her, held her warmly in his arms. They weren't the hands of a killer. He loved her; he didn't need words for her to know that. How could she let go of him after all this time?

"Bots like him want only one thing from femmes," said Elita. "When he's finished with you, he'll leave. He'll kill you, Arcee, he'll hurt you…! He's probably the one who knows where Optimus is, he's the reason why he's not with us!"

A few Bots were held hostage recently, and Optimus was one of the few who were held captive. She told Knock Out this, and he said he could pull some strings to buy them some time so Optimus could live. Arcee was frantic for the safety of their leader, and she also shared Elita's dread. Just because she was in love with a Decepticon, didn't mean she didn't regard the worries of the Autobots. Though it was impossible to hold two and two together and say she was still loyal to the Autobots. How was she going to get out of this?

"I… I am worried for Optimus as well, Elita," she finally managed to speak. "But I love Knock Out. I know you're not going to jump for joy about this; nobody's going to at all. But I love him, Elita. I knew the consequences from the start, you just named them all, and I accept that… but I can't put it down. He loves me, Elita… he loves me…! The fact he's a Decepticon doesn't make me love him less. I don't care what he is. He's mine, and I am his. Right or wrong, we need each other. Can't I have that… like what you and Optimus have?"

Even though the slide doors were slow, they still felt like they were slammed as Elita stormed out of Arcee's room. The azure femme realized more tears wet her face, and she began to clean herself.

Knock Out… or the rest of her Autobot comrades, brothers and sisters?

The course of true love never did run smooth.

* * *

**_Note*~_**

_I was listening to West Side Story randomly, and then I heard the song, and I thought, "wow, wouldn't it fit KO/A", haha! _

_A Boy Like That – West Side Story soundtrack. _

_Anita… Elita. Hehe, this song does really fit the situation to a tee_

_Hope you like ^^_


End file.
